premonicao_chroniclesfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
S2x13 - "Pyrophobia"
Pyrophobia é o décimo-terceiro e penúltimo capítulo da fanfiction ''Superstition 2, sendo o quarto e último capítulo da segunda fase da fanfic. Foi escrito pelo autor PW. Preview (Fase 1) '''Tema da Preview: Fire In My Bones - Fleurie ' Fire in my bones quakes, bending but it won’t break "Contrariado, Michael assentiu com a cabeça e deixou os aposentos do senhor que o criara e que também fizera dele um clérigo. Seguindo pelo corredor iluminado pelos candeeiros que nunca apagavam de cabeça baixa e com as mãos juntas, digerindo as duras palavras que escutara antes." Power to protect me, don’t let it affect me Spirals like a staircase, racing like a car chase "— As leis de Deus são maiores que as leis dos homens. — Desviou o olhar da janela e principalmente, desviou do confuso olhar castanho dela. — Servimos também à princesa, isso é verdade, mas ela não tem autoridade aqui. — Eu salvei a sua vida. — Uma lágrima escorreu a face de bronze. — Dei-lhe uma nova chance." Pulses push the limits, testing my resistance "A trilha serpenteava até encontrar uma singela ponte de madeira, que se estendia a fim de unir as margens do rio que corria sob a estrutura. Era um rio pequeno, mas que possuía uma corrente furiosa. Evie encarou suas águas lutarem bravamente contra as armaduras de pedra espalhadas ao longo do seu percurso. Prestou atenção no movimento brusco das águas e deu um sobressalto quando uma mão tocou seu ombro." Don’t let go, no, just lie low "A jovem afundou outra vez, e voltando à superfície, encarou a construção crescer diante de seus olhos. A roda do moinho rangeu vertiginosamente e pareceu maior do que era. Suas pás giravam à medida em que a água passava pelo mecanismo circular." A bright light tunnel and a blue kite floating at the end "Olhou ao redor, sua cabeça doía muito por conta do cheiro forte de canela e vinho que entrava pelas suas narinas e embriagava seu cérebro. Deitada em uma posição desconfortável, a mulher sentia as solas dos pés arranharem nos pedregulhos do solo. Só então, entendeu que estava sendo arrastada." If it feels right, if it feels right If it feels right, it’s probably wrong "Monsenhor Hanso riu outra vez, incrédulo, olhando no fundo dos olhos concentrados de Jerry. — Seu pai não era um homem diplomático, admito. Agora vejo que são muito mais parecidos do que imaginava, acham que tudo gira em torno de poder e riquezas... Tolos!" Summer melts into a snow scape, tell your heart to me "A substância volátil descia feliz pelos degraus, em pequenos rios brilhantes da cor verde. Degraus abaixo, a chama do castiçal consumia a cera da vela, ficando cada vez mais forte conforme os segundos passavam." Fire in my bones quakes Preview (Fase 2) 'Tema da Preview: Unstoppable - RED ' I'll smile, I know what it takes to fool this town I'll do it 'til the sun goes down and all through the night time "Jon ignorou a presença do sangue, e de joelhos, enfiou seus braços embaixo do corpo pálido, embalando o sobrinho. Com os cabelos sobre o rosto, Jon gritou e chorou, rangendo os dentes com as pontadas de dor que sentia no peito, também por conta dos pontos. O sentimento de perda era mil vezes mais devastador de quando perdera o irmão." Oh yeah, I'll tell you what you wanna hear I'll turn my head and shed a tear It's never the right time, yeah, yeah "A enfermeira franziu a testa, completamente confusa. Sentia a palma da mão fria do homem. Os olhos cor-de-mel de seu companheiro estavam diferentes, ela notou. Avermelhados, fundos e inquietos. Havia muita coisa passando pela sua cabeça, as quais ela não soube decifrar. Diante da reação perdida, Andreas balançou a cabeça em negação." I put my armor on, show you how strong how I am I put my armor on, I'll show you that I am "Ainda estava no hospital, mas não recordava nitidamente o que acontecera até o momento. Lembrava-se apenas de estar em um novo leito. Sentia-se perdida e zonza, embora acompanhasse o rumo que levava a cadeira de rodas na qual estava sentada de maneira entorpecida pelo efeito do sedativo em suas veias. Vânia tentou se mexer e percebeu a bolsa de soro pendurada em um suporte na cadeira, as rodas rangendo pelo piso." I'm unstoppable I'm running with no brakes I'm invincible Yeah, I win every single game "— Se ele omitiu isso, não tinha como você saber. Mas ainda pode ficar com seu marido. — Sun segurou seus braços. — Chegou a hora de nos ajudar, Dawn, precisamos saber para onde o Andreas foi. — Ala 13. Foi pra lá que mandaram a Vânia. — Fungou." I'm so powerful I don't need batteries to play I'm so confident, yeah, I'm unstoppable today "De repente, o veículo freou bruscamente e o pescoço da morena fora jogado para frente com o baque, seus cabelos agitados sobre a expressão apavorada. Ela gritou quando sentiu a pontada no braço. A agulha teria quebrado?" Unstoppable today, unstoppable today I'm unstoppable today, I'm unstoppable today "O primeiro corredor para o qual foi obrigada a seguir era escuro e poucas luzes vindo do lado de fora orientavam para onde deveria caminhar. As paredes eram cobertas por azulejos encardidos e rachaduras rompiam sorrateiramente o concreto, decretando a decadência do lugar; assim como vigas de madeira jogadas pelo chão e armários velhos bloqueando parte da passagem. Então, um relâmpago acendeu o céu e consequentemente, o clarão foi fatiado pelos plásticos de obras esburacados nas janelas." Break down, only alone I will cry out now You'll never see what's hiding out Hiding out deep down (yeah) "O medo do fogo nunca esteve tão vivo em seu corpo. Acionava cada célula nervosa e cada sensor de alerta espalhado pelo seu organismo. Só a sensação quente lambendo seu rosto era o bastante para provocar calafrios, formigamentos e falta de ar. O fogo roubava sua sanidade e crescia, enquanto ela encarava-o arder. Vânia não conseguia se mexer, paralisada diante de sua maior inimiga: a pirofobia." I know, I've heard that to let your feelings show Is the only way to make friendships grow But I'm too afraid now (yeah) "Mesmo com as gotas furiosas caindo ininterruptamente, Dawn desceu de uma bicicleta e correu ofegante até o marido. Levou as mãos nervosas até a pele dele, tocando seus braços e seu rosto, certificando-se de que estava inteiro. Era reconfortante vê-lo vivo, mas haviam muitas explicações a serem dadas ainda." I put my armor on, show you how strong how I am "A enfermeira limpou uma lágrima que eventualmente cairia dos olhos de Andreas e o observou em silêncio por algum tempo. Ouviam somente a chuva e os trovões assolando os céus. O tempo não pararia e a morte também não. Ela era imparável." I'm unstoppable I'm running with no brakes I'm invincible Yeah, I win every single game "Sun fungou e foi andando na direção das cercas, a chuva diminuindo seu ritmo. Era muita coisa para sua cabeça. Ela vira todos lutarem, serem fortes, confiantes. Em contrapartida, vira o último de todos eles também. Me desculpem por não ter feito o suficiente Kim e Eun Bi. Eu amo vocês…" I'm so powerful I don't need batteries to play I'm so confident, yeah, I'm unstoppable today "Jon recuou, de boca aberta pronta para despejar um grito que nunca saiu. Entreolhou-se com uma Dawn completamente acabada." Link do Capítulo * Capítulo 13: Pyrophobia (Parte I) * Capítulo 13: Pyrophobia (Parte II) Eventos Ocorridos Ainda Neste Capítulo Galeria FB IMG 1546618269739.jpg|Capa da Preview - Parte 1 FB IMG 1546618282242.jpg|Capa da Preview - Parte 2 Categoria:Capítulos Categoria:Superstition 2